Blissful laughter
by Lil Kitsune-chan
Summary: Implied slash. A glance at a covenant family in their every day life. Short fluffy drabbie's.
1. Chapter 1

I know I should be working on my other fic's but my muse wouldn't let me alone until I wrote this.

**Warnings**: implied slash

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Convenant and I don't make a profit from writing this. The only thing I own are the two OC's

* * *

Laughter could be heard in a nearby clearing.

A little boy no older than two years old smiled at his little sister. The boy made faces at the baby girl, causing a series of giggles to erupt from her toothless mouth. He stopped his childish act when he heard a voice calling out his name. His baby blue eyes brightened when he recognized the owner's voice.

"Papa!" the blue eyed toddler cried as he ran to his father.

A dirty blond haired man grinned a toothy smile as he scooped up his son. He hugged him close to his chest for a while until he heard someone clear their throat. The son was quickest to learn the mystery person's identity.

"Mommy!"

A brunette man sighed and glared lightly at the dirty blond. "You told him to say that didn't you Chase?"

Chase grinned at him sweetly "You _are_ his mommy Caleb darling"

Caleb was going to reply with a witty response until he heard crying from nearby. He quickly ran to the source, smiling when he picked up the baby girl. He rocked her in his arms trying to soothe her. Slowly the child fall asleep in her parent's warmth.

Caleb turned around, careful with the precious being he carried. He gave his son a disapproving look as he neared his _husband_ and first born.

"Charles, how many times I've told you not to run off with your sister? You could have gotten hurt, the both of you could have gotten hurt and --"

"Come on Cay, I'm sure he didn't mean any harm. He just wanted to play with Cammie, right Charles?"

Charles looked up guilty at his mother from the safety of his father's arms. He nodded his head in agreement with his papa, he just wanted to play with his baby sister. He didn't mean any harm to any one. Caleb softened not really being able to stay angry with his son.

"Fine but we will talk about this later young man. Now give me a big smile"

Charles complied, he smiled at his mother, happy that he wasn't in trouble. Chase grabbed Caleb's hand, he slowly pulled the younger man to him and grinned when he placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Come on let's go home, I'm sure the kids are hungry"

Charles shouted in agreement and Cammie, even though she had no idea what was going on, gave a small cry as well. Both parent's laughed at their children's antics.

"Yeah let's go home"

* * *

I know it's kinda short but I only intended to write a one-shot. I hoped you reader's out there enjoyed it! Please tell me if it was fluffy enough!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I couldn't help it, I just had to write another drabbie! God it's horrible when your muse turns against you, I should know.

Warnings: implied slash

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or make a profit out of writing this. I do however own the two OC's.

I hope this drabbie is as cute as the other one! Enjoy!

* * *

Bright brown eyes shined with curiosity.

A small pale hand stretched trying to reach a moving object above her. Cammie pouted, not understanding why she couldn't touch the flying... things that were seemingly right in front of her. Several fruitless tries had caused her to cry in frustration and slight anger. She continued crying for a small amount of time until she heard a familiar noise.

_Thud, thud, thud. _

Soon she was meet with another pair of brown eyes. She looked up and shouted in glee when she recognized the person standing before her. _Mama_, her young mind supplied. She raised both her arms, trying to tell her mother she wanted to be carried.

Caleb sighed in relief as he gently gathered his daughter in his arms. He smiled tenderly at Cammie when he saw the happy expressions on her small chubby face. He watched amusingly as his daughter moved her eyes rapidly around the room as if looking for something important.

She made small noises in the back of her throat as she turned her head, her small hand out stretched. Caleb turned to the direction Cammie was eagerly turned too, and chuckled when he noticed what had grabbed her attention so profusely.

Chase had decided to take it upon himself to install the small circle of blue jays above Cammie's crib earlier that day. He remembered how excited Chase was, he wore the same expression Cammie was wearing just about now.

"They're called blue jays Cam"

A small frown appeared on Cammie's face as she tried to make sense of what her Mama was saying to her. She didn't know what _blue jays_ meant but she decided that she liked the word.

"_Bloo jawy!" _

Caleb gasped. And he had reason too, his baby girl just said her first words!

"Chase! Hurry, Cammie just said her first words! Grab the video camera!"

Seconds later a very excited and almost giddy Chase came with a sleepy looking Charles not too far behind. The camera was already running, ready for the action to unroll.

Cammie squealed in happiness once she set her eyes on her Papa and big brother. Chase was grinning as he cooed his daughter to say her first words once again. Charles was confused as to what was happening but knew that something wonderful was happening.

"Come on Cammie, do it for daddy"

Cammie cocked her head to the side like a confused animal, not understanding what her father was saying. She saw something from the corner of her eye and slowly turned her head to investigate. She saw the blue jays from earlier and decided to say her favorite word again.

"_Bloo jawy!"_

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
